priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Check-Out
A different version of the Grocery Game where the contestant had to guess prices for products and get within a certain limit higher or lower to win. Gameplay *One by one, the contestant is asked to give a price for five grocery items. After all five prices are guessed, the contestant's guesses are totaled. *The actual prices for the five grocery items are then announced, one at a time. If the contestant's total is within $2 of the actual total above or below, the contestant wins a prize. The words "WIN" or "LOSS" would light up showing if the contestant won or not (the display is in red). *This is one of very few pricing games in which the contestant can go over the actual total and still win; Spelling Bee and Rat Race, which involves pricing small prizes, have this similarity. *The grocery bags that pop up with the actual prices on them are also used in the pricing game It's In The Bag. History *Check-Out premiered on January 28, 1982 and was created by Kathy Greco and Barbara Hunter, both production assistants. On its first playing, it was lost. *The original winning range was 50 cents. This changed to $1 on April 3, 1996, before being raised to its current spread of $2 on October 13, 2003. *The game's actual price display, where it was originally a vane display, is now an eggcrate display. The display for the contestant's guesses and total remains a vane display. The game was not played from September 29, 1995 until April 3, 1996 in order to fix the display. The current look debuted on December 19, 2000. Also, for many years, the game's set included a "calculator" that the models used to enter the contestant's guesses. The calculator was removed on February 23, 2001, largely because the buttons no longer actually had a functional purpose, a fact which had inadvertently been made obvious on-the-air during one of its last appearances. *On three occasions, including the recent occurrence on July 4, 2008 (see below), the contestant has arrived at an exactly correct total, though never with perfect bids on each item. International versions On international versions, there was a different range featured on these versions: *'Australia': On the 2012 revival, the winning range was AU$2. *'France': *'Italy': The winning range was 1.000. The actual prices were also revealed manually in this version. *'Mexico': On the 2010 revival, the winning range was MXN$20. *'United Kingdom': On Bruce's Price Is Right, the winning range was £1. Pictures 1st Look out1.jpg|Here is the very 1st playing of Check-Out from 1982 out2.jpg|The contestant had to within 50 cents above or below to win. out4.jpg|The contestant guesses 69 cents for one of the grocery items as Holly punched it out on the calculator out5.jpg|This was the contestant's overall total. out8.jpg|But unfortunately the contestant lost, by a measly 8 cents. Check-Out A1.jpg|1st Look of Check-Out, with vane display for the ARP and actual total Check-Out A2.jpg|Holly entering the price. Check-Out A3.jpg|The contestant's total Check-Out A4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out A5.jpg|$8.89 - $7.27 = Check-Out A6.jpg|$1.62, more than three times the limit needed back then. Check-Out Win 1.jpg|But here's a better event from 1994. $9.94 - $9.48= Check-Out Win 2.jpg|.46; barely made it. 2nd Look Check-Out B1.jpg|The 1st look again, but with the raised limit and the eggcrate ART display. Check-Out B2.jpg|Kathleen entering the price. Check-Out B3.jpg|The contestant's total Check-Out B4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out B5.jpg|$11.18 - $10.97 = Check-Out B6.jpg|.21; WHAT A WIN!!!!! Check Out Win.jpg|Another Check-Out win: this contestant would have won even with the original limit! The same goes for the previous picture. Bob & Check-Out Winner.jpg|Bob shakes hands with the winner, who is on his way to Hong Kong! 3rd Look out11.jpg|Here's one of the last playings of Check-Out with the calculator. out12.jpg|And another loss at the game. Check-Out Drew 1.jpg|The Current Check-Out Prop Check-Out Drew 2.jpg|Contestant's guess Check-Out Drew 3.jpg|Contestant's Total Check-Out Drew 4.jpg|The Price Reveal Check-Out Drew 5.jpg|$12.57 - $12.15 = Check-Out Drew 6.jpg|.42; WHAT A WIN!!!!! Check Out Win 2014 (1).jpg|And here's an even bigger event from 2014. $19.46 - $19.45= Check Out Win 2014 (2).jpg|ONE PENNY!!!!! WHAT A SUPER WIN!!!!! 4th of July 2008 Exacta Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 1.jpg|A Fourth of July playing of Check-Out Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 3.jpg|$18.35 is the contestant's total. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 2.jpg|So anywhere between $16.35 & $20.35 wins the game. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 4.jpg|Currently, we're at $10.36, so if the last product is between $5.99 & $9.99, she wins. Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 5.jpg|$7.99... Check-Out 4th of July Exacta 6.jpg|RIGHT ON THE NOSE!!!!! YouTube Video Check-Out Perfection (July 4, 2008) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Long Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games